


Hold It In

by edenbound



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's magic is going wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It In

Merlin can taste the magic gathering. Arthur is clumsy and sloppy and clutches at his hips too hard to prevent him moving, but it's still good -- still so amazingly good, not least because it's Arthur, but oh god Merlin prays he never finds that out. Merlin's magic is barely under control now, spilling out wherever he tries to contain it -- tendrils of light spinning from his fingers and moving through Arthur's hair; and his eyes must surely be wild with it, so he keeps them closed; and the wild beat of his heart feels like it's fuelling something -- it's like he might burst if he tries to hold all this in.

And Arthur seems to know nothing, seems to be in no danger of noticing. Merlin feels so very very fond of him, and so very very frustrated. But, oh -- he grips Arthur's hair tightly, grips his shoulders, his knees ridiculously weak -- oh, as long as Arthur doesn't _stop_ Merlin doesn't care about anything else.


End file.
